Talk:Servant Strengthening Quests Part XI/@comment-4802891-20190807184136
Since many are doing it I might as well give my input on what's next: SSR Saber should be either Mordred or Okita or Musashi Mordred still has Instinct, and like any other Instincts it isn't very useful to herself. As a Servant with one Buster buff and one Defense buff, and also some NP spammability, she clearly needs more. I've heard people wanting her to have some form of Battle Continuation and I agree on a lore aspect. Something more offensive would probably fit her style more. Oktia hasn't gotten a single buff so far, and I think she deserves one after all this time. I'm thinking her Weak Constitution could be improved. As someone who is geared towards dealing critical hits, simply making the absorption a 3 turns deal should help her way more than it seems. Either that, or reducing her cooldown to 6-4 turns for spammability. I don't want Musashi to get anything, because she is already very strong... but let's face it, she is going to be the grand prize soon, so making players who already own the other one feels good seems possible. Because of that, I don't know what they could buff except for a simple NP damage boost. R Rider should be Boudica. I know they may go for Medusa or even Columbus but I would hate that because the skills of these two all serve a purpose. Boudica still holds a dead skill, a very very dead skill. I'm wishing the inclusion of a new Servant drawn by Takao can help, but I'm just being that: wishful. As for the buff, I would like her to turn any Humanoid enemies into a Roman for 3 turns, effectively turning her scale into Ascalon-for-Rome. SSR Assassin I'm thinking Jack or MHX again. I may not like the loli, but I can only aknowledge how terrible Surgery is. Fast targettable healing is always good to have, but I think it could get better. Maybe a 1 turn Critical damage up? I mean, "surgery" can lead to "modification". See what I mean? MHX still has a very stupid niche skill that doesn't synergize with her at all, so it would be nice if it at least got a Saber-free effect attached to it, like for example Attack up or Critical damage up. That way, you would do good against many enemies (since her star gen is already good), and better against Sabers. If neither then I can't really think of anyone who is severely lacking and/or is outdated among the 5-stars... SR Ruler should be Martha. I know she is Summer and it feels weird to get one of those buffed, period but Astraea is good as far as I'm concerned, and too recent to be upgraded just yet. I don't know what the saintess could get either. Maybe a simple NP buff?... I would say the same if it's somehow Astraea though... All of their skills are so solid already! SSR Rider could be Maid Alter, and I want it to be Ozymandias. Maid Alter was considered a bit strange when she was first released due to her unorthodox deck IIRC, but people got around that and got usage out of her but I think the last Summer might have revived interest in her, and thus a buff may help. Maybe remove that demerit or make the skill worth the mean cost more? And I want Ozymandias because last year's GilFes made us realize altering the battlefield was a thing AND they finally put that to use with Nobbu. I was hoping Romulus would get a NP upgrade that buffs Forest areas this time, but it wasn't the case... so Ozy is my next stop in that kind of terrain creation. Giving him the ability to generate sunny fields could help a certain Saber... SR Saber could be Artoria Alter '''or '''Artoria Lily '''if we try to make some pattern, but I want it to be, you guessed it, '''Gawain. Both Artoria still holds one of those awful Instincts that really, really needs to go away. Artoria Alter also has that low-tier Charisma that could use some reworks. Lily might not have a super interesting kit, she is still usable, Instinct non withstanding Now, for Gawain... As I mentioned with Alter, Charisma E has to die. His Numeral of the Saint is good, and his Belt of Bertilak still holds a weird yet interesting feel to it, but that 12% Attack boost?... I'm saying that, but they can always just buff his NP! --It could still be a very good buff though. That said, even if Gawain gets nothing, IF the Rider is Ozy, he would still have gotten a convenient tool through that alone!